


True Love

by soltandfrie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soltandfrie/pseuds/soltandfrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ryan met Ray it was almost poetic. It was true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love

When Ray met Ryan, it was almost poetic. They were minutes away from a cliché first meeting in a coffee shop, but Ray got there first. He had already gotten his coffee and was leaving as Ryan got there. Both Ray and Ryan were extremely attached to their phones. Ryan always had it with him for business, always working. Ray had it because he had a photography blog and it was quite popular. This unfortunate trait caused them to run into each other, and Ray's (thankfully cold) coffee to spill all down his front.

The first word they said together was said in unison,  
"Goddamn it." Ray laughed, slipped his phone in his pocket, and looked up at the stranger. He was taken aback by the beautiful stranger. The man was indescribably beautiful.

Ryan hadn't ever know someone to be this adorable, and that's saying something because his two best friends just adopted an adorable baby. Ryan realized though, what had happened.

"Shit, I'm so sorry, I'm such a klutz." Ryan said frantically. Ray just shrugged.

"It's alright, I've got a hoodie." Ray said. He threw away the practically empty cup and set down his backpack. As he pulled out said hoodie Ryan promised to buy him a new coffee. Ray argued but Ryan got him to agree, talking about how he couldn't let Ray go without repaying him slightly. Ray shrugged and took off his t-shirt. He was kind of sad because this was his brand new t-shirt from that really expensive store his mother insisted on buying clothes from for his birthday. He put on the hoodie and started to stuff the t-shirt in his bag.

"Oh, no, let me get that dry cleaned for you." Ryan, as he had introduced himself, said.

"I couldn't-"

"I insist, plus, it gives me an excuse to see you again." Ryan smiled and Ray's heart fluttered.

The first time Ray spent the night at Ryan's was magical. Nothing went wrong for them until the morning after, when Ryan was making breakfast. He burnt the toast, but Ray ate it anyway, standing in Ryan's expensive kitchen, clad in nothing but boxers and Ryan's shirt.

For their one year anniversary Ryan took Ray to that coffee shop. He and Ray had their first talk about marriage. Ray felt happy, truly happy.

On the way home Ray drifted off to sleep, hand in hand with Ryan. Ryan felt a surge in his chest. He couldn't let this one go, he had to keep this one. Ray is the one. He swore he wouldn't let this one go.

Ryan kept a picture of Ray on his desk in his office, Ray kept his things at Ryan's. Ray kept Ryan's t-shirt, Ryan kept his word.

Ray was in love, true love. He had found the one, Ryan was his everything, his coffee at midnight, his morning cuddles, his muse, his sun and moon. Ryan was Ray's everything and it was this way for Ryan.

So standing in front of a mirror in a suit for his wedding was the most amazing thing. Ray's best man, Gavin, was babbling on about how wanted a love like Ray's and Ray fought the urge to yell at him because he was in love with the other groomsman, Michael, but they're too stubborn to admit it. Ray sighed and imagined how Ryan felt.

The giddy feeling in Ryan's chest made him feel like a kid in a candy store. Ray is dancing with his mom at their reception, they are married, they are _married_ , and it's amazing. He is in love, true love.


End file.
